Cupid For Daddy
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ally uses her matchmaking skills for her dad. Auslly but also so sweet\adorable daddy-daughter moments. Enjoy


This story takes places after "Bad Seeds & Bad Dates". Even though Mikey's mom was so so so blind to the fact that her baby was a huge brat who actually enjoyed driving everyone around him up the wall with his antics, I was happy that Lester was getting out into the dating scene again. I don't own anybody but the plot and the characters I make up. Enjoy.

"Dad, I am so so sorry that things didn't work out between you and Joanna. I just wanted to say that in no way would I ever do anything to ruin your love life, intentionally or not. I just want you to be happy and to find a woman who loves you as much as I do and wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Your happiness means the world to me, it is just I couldn't handle having Mikey in my life especially a permanent one.

Mikey was just such a pain to be around, no one wanted to be within standing distance of him for longer then a minute, he was litterally on his way to being a total brat. He was always teasing and bulling everyone at the Music School, adult or child, with immature comments, putdowns and pranks at every turn. Austin, Trish, Dez and I couldn't let him ruin your date just because he couldn't handle the fact that his mom was happy and had another man in her life besides him.

I am sorry that Mikey's immature plan worked and that now you are sad because the wrong person triumphed, I thought the good guys always won no matter what. I wish I could have done something differently so you didn't lose the woman you obviously really cared about. Thank you for sticking up for me though when Joanna said those awful things about me, I appreciate it."

Ally spilled the feelings that had been building up since the disastrous date that night and since she found out that her dad was dating the mother of the little monster at the music school. She just hoped her dad wasn't angry at her for ruining a promising relationship cause if he was, she would be at his mercy of doing whatever it took to make it up to him. She hated when people were upset with her, it gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Oh sweetheart, there is nothing for you to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong. You tried your hardest to get along with Mikey for my sake and tried to stop his prank before it got out of hand. Of course I would stand up for you, I will always stand up for you no matter the circumstances. I have the best daughter ever, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You were a dream to raise and I am honored that I am your dad.

I am not worried that I will ever be lonely; not when I have the most important girl in my life aka you, to keep my company. Plus I know when the time is right; I will find a very special lady to share my life with when my little girl leaves the nest to make her own life with her own special guy and best friends which I will never ever be ready here comes the tears." Father and daughter shared a warm hug while Lester tried not to cry at the thought of how quickly the day was approaching until Ally graduated from high school and went on to the next chapter of their life.

"Ally, why are you on a dating site? Did I do something wrong that you are thinking of breaking up with me? OMG think Moon think what did you do?! I am sorry that I didn't do anything for our monthly anniversary but in my defense I did the huge romantic and sweet gifts and gestures for our 1 year anniversary. You are also probably mad at me when we were deciding who should tell Mikey's mom that her son is out of the music school and I made it sound like you are a meanie who enjoys hurting people's feelings but I so didn't mean to make you think that.

Hey you should know by now after being friends for 4 years that I say and do dumb stuff before thinking things through all the way beforehand which you usually just shrug off, lovingly roll your eyes or give me your patent sass and sarcastic remarks. Deep down I know you are thinking what an adorkable but lovable goofball your boyfriend is and that you love me all the same even as you are helping me out of the jam I caused.

Plus if I know you, and I would like to think I know you as much as you know yourself, you would want to be the person to break the bad news of Mikey's true nature and intentions to both his mother and your father so that you could tell it in the nicest, gentlest but firmest way possible. You wouldn't want someone else doing your job because you were too scared to tell someone the truth.

You know Trish, Dez and I would blunder through it and end up having people hurt and angry at us cause we didn't say it the right way. Please don't break up with me because I once again spoke without thinking things through. See I am a guy on my knees, you can't deny a guy on his knees's request can you?" Austin had come into his girl's room to maybe get some more alone time with Ally, even though they had technically spent the whole day together, only to notice she was on the EHarmony site, fingers typing like mad on the keyboard.

"Get off your knees you silly boy. Never in a million years would I ever break up with you over something as trival and yet endearing as you speaking before thinking which only adds to your adorableness and one of the reasons I fell in love with you even if sometimes it does get on my nerves. And I am not the type of girl who celebrates the monthly anniversaries, everyday you should show and tell the person you love how you feel through sweet and romantic words and gestures not just once a year.

This thing with Joanna got me thinking; my dad has been single for a super long time, is so busy with work to meet single woman his own age and he seemed really happy being in a relationship with Joanna. So I am going to do whatever I can to find him his dream girl whether it is going on matchmaking sites or checking out the ladies in his various groups like the Couponers, Music Maniacs or old classmates that live in or around Miami. It wouldn't take as long to search if I had some help, like maybe a really cute and secret romantic guy like a certain boyfriend of mine."

"Daddy, I have this totally real assignment in Social Studies where I ask people questions about their opinions and thoughts on what qualities make up someone's soulmate, on what it means to be in love and if true love actually exists. (subtlely pulls out a typed questionaire from the dating site she had printed it off of. Hey if she was going to make sure her dad got his perfect match, she had to make sure his answers were true to life). Do you have time for 50 questions?

Please it is for school and you are always telling me that school is super important so you would be the best dad ever; helping his daughter with her school work." Ally knew she was piling on the compliements and sweetness a little too much but she really needed her dad's true opinions or her plan wouldn't work. She just hoped her dad wouldn't become wise to her or ask to talk to her "teacher".

Mr Dawson didn't seem to think anything was strange about Ally's "assignment", sat down and let Ally "interview" him for the next half an hour. When they had finished, she practically ran to her room, grabbed her laptop and threw herself on her bed, fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed in the answers. She crossed her fingers as she pressed send and just prayed that her efforts would be rewarded with a true match for her dad. She was also hoping that when Lester found out, he wouldn't be angry at Ally for meddling in his life and making a big descion like his love life without his full consent.

"Ally, there is over 20 matches. Why do we have to do go through them all? It will take all night to go through them all. And don't tell me that all these woman would even think of lying about themselves to get guys, they are not that desperate for dates. Well ok they kind of are but not enough to risk starting out a relationship on a lie. This is taking too long and is cutting into my nap time." Trish complained as she stretched out from being hunched over the computer checking out random woman's profiles for what seemed like hours but was really only 5 minutes.

"Well sorry if I wanna make double sure that the woman who goes out with my father isn't a mass murderer or will hurt him in anyway before I make a date for my dad to met her. Not to mention I am pretty sure my dad would want to know a little more about the woman he is going on a date with other then she is around his age and what she does for a living and in her free time. I have to be 100% certain of her before I introduce her to the most important man in my life (notices Austin gives her a look like "hey I thought I was the most important man in your life?" along with a slight hurt look) Ok second most important man besides Austin of course (gives him a side hug along with a kiss on the cheek before moving on with her search)

"Dad, you are probably not going to be happy with me but I kind of slightly did something that interferes with your life a tiny bit. I know that you said that when you were ready to get into the dating pool again you would do it on your own timetable with no pressure or interference from anyone and you are probably a little gun shy about dating so soon after Johanna. But the random questions I asked you last week were because I signed you up on EHarmony, which if you feel too uncomfortable doing or for some reason it doesn't work it is a 100% money back guarantee.

Please don't be mad dad, I was just trying to help. You just seemed so happy when you were with Johanna and I just wanted to help you find that happiness again. So on the site I found this lady who almost 100% matches the qualifications you said you were looking for in your answers. Her name is Chloe, she is your age, is a 2nd grade teacher, a single mother to a 5 year old little girl named Dove and she is coming for a dinner date on Friday. Don't worry I will do all the cooking and babysit the little one, all I ask is that you give Chloe a fair chance to get to know the sweet, honest, caring, kind and funny guy I know and love. Please dad don't make me have to e-mail Chloe to take back my not yet sent invitation to dinner."

Ally knew that she was in no position to ask anything of her dad since she had done all this behind his back but her fingers were crossed that he would be as intrigued to meet Chloe as she seemed to be to meet him and knowing that everything would be taken care of, he could relax and be his normal charming self to someone who might become someone of importance to him.

"Hi Dove, my name is Ally and I am going to be your playmate. What do you want to play first?" Ally said sweetly as she knelt down so she was eye to eye with the little girl, she wanted to make Dove as comfortable she possible could. Ally had a lot of fun things planned that she hoped Dove would love. She knew firsthand how scary and uneasy it was to enter a new place with new people and all you want to do is cling to your parent for dear life.

Dove, a petite little girl with curly blonde pigtails and emerald green eyes peeked out from behind her mommy's legs, thumb in mouth while her other arm clutched a teddy bear with a Barbie case sitting at her feet, bulging with clothes, dolls and accessories, ready for playtime. She gave Ally a little wave hello at her mother's gentle prodding and with a reluctant and still teary look at her mom, she followed Ally to her room so the parents could start their dinner.

As Ally was taking out her own doll carrier which she had to dig around in the crawlspace for with all the spiderwebs and dust, she felt someone gently and lightly touching her hair and twirling it around. Thinking it was Austin, being all adorable and flirty, she turned around with a playful smile already on her lips and a flirty line on her lips.

Then she noticed the fingers belonged to Dove who was running her little hands through her hair with a look of wonder on her face. "Aww you wanna play hairdresser? Ok I loved playing with my mommy's hair and have her play with mine when I was your age. How about while I set up the playhouse, you do whatever styles you want to my hair. Does that sound like a good idea?

"Wow Ally, I think we should hire Dove as your personal hairdresser. She does beautiful work, really she does. It is definitely one of a kind." Austin said trying to hide his laughter, he didn't want to hurt Dove's feelings, but Ally looked so silly yet still adorable in her mulitple ponytails sticking up from all over her head as well as butterfly clips scattered in between them. It was better then the messily made braids that didn't even resemble braids or a bird's nest gathered at the crown of her head but not by much.

"I agree Austin. Thank you Dove for making me look so beautiful. Now it is my turn to make you look like a Princess, Princess Dove." Ally said, after looking into the mirror at her "makeover" and trying not to grimace or laugh. She got down to work brushing through the little girl's locks with a cleaned and de-santized comb until it was like silk before getting to work making intricate styles, braids, pontails, pigtails, twirls and curls. With each style Dove would coo, clap her hands with glee and smile ear from ear when Austin took pictures of her and her new hair do.

"I wouldn't laugh Austin. Your hair is long enough that us girls can do something pretty with it. Hint hint." Ally lunged towards Austin with Dove in tow, all the adults downstairs could hear was laughter, feet running down the halls, doors being open and closed and teasing taunts being tossed out: "Get back here!" "We just want to play with that gorgeous mane of yours" "Come on you big chicken!"

The girls caught him with Dove popping from around a corner and attatching herself to his leg, not stopping him in his tracks per say but slowing him down cause he didn't want to trip over her small form. Ally tackled him from behind clambering onto his back with tickles and "gotcha" while tousling his hair, purposely messing it up as much as she could knowing that Austin hated his hair being messy. Austin playfully protested while turning in slow circles and drama king styled collapsing onto Ally's bed, girls and all.

Ally had to go downstairs to serve the main meal; homemade lasagna with fresh from the oven garlic bread, a cesear salad with grated cheese and croutons with white wine to top off the meal perfectly, When her duties were done she went back upstairs to find the cutest scene ever devised: Austin dressed in a pink feathery boa with a plastic tiara and wearing a glittery red dress that barely fit over his musclar body with Dove dressed the same with a purple party dress, all found in Ally's old dressing trunk sitting on her bedroom floor.

Dove was painting Austin's finger and toe nails a brillant pink color, her little tongue hanging out in concentration as she delicately worked. Her own nails had been hazardly done, most of the polish was on the skin around her nails, probably done by Austin who had no idea how to paint nails. _Awwww my Austy makes a very purdy "girl" (laughs). How adorable do these two look together? They almost look like older brother and younger sister cause only a little sister or say a loving girlfriend could "girlize" Austin like that without any word of protest. I almost don't want to ruin their time together but I can't stand outside of my room all night._

"What would you ladies like to do next?" Ally teased as she walked into the room. Austin's response was a mocking head shake and facial expression and Dove's was: "Austin's no lady, he is a boy, silly girl. I wanna play Barbies.". So it was time for Barbie, Skipper and Ken to have a fashion show with many different stylish outfits to show off. Austin was on music,cameras and lights or waving flashlights around in circles and making camera noises and beatboxing with his mouth.

From the happy giggles and ear to ear smiles on both girls' faces, they were having the time of their lives, Austin just hoped Ally wouldn't take a picture of his "girly" makeover, he still couldn't believe he had let Dove dress him up and do his nails but to his defense she had done the whole lower lip tremble and Bambi eyes which no man could ever resist them. No one with a tender heart and a sense of doing pretty much anything to stop that sad look on a girl's face, let alone a little girl could resist those sad eyes and pout.

After all fashion designs were done, it was time to go spy on the parents: "It is awfully quiet upstairs. I hope everything is ok up there. My daughter is a shy socially akward child who clams up so she won't talk to anyone and sits in a corner until it is time to go home. I just hope she isn't in a corner in a ball rocking back and forward crying for me but not wanting to hurt your daughter's feelings so she is crying silently. I should go check on her. I'll be right back"

Lester laughs a little as he puts a hand on the anxious mother's arm: "Don't worry Chole. Ally was like that as a child too, she would have her little nose in a book ally the time and swore up and down to her and her mom that the characters in the book where the only friends she needed. In reality she was too shy and akward around other kids, she would freeze, go all pale, stammer or stutter or go mind black if she was ever around other kids or had to socialize with them. Heck Trish and her only became best friends cause Trish stood up to Ally's bullies and said it was because Ally was her new best friend.

I am sure Ally knows how to handle Dove, judging from the happy screams, running of feet and giggles\laughter we are hearing from upstairs I would say the kids are having a blast upstairs so there is no need to check on them. Please seat down, it is dessert time." Chole snuggled a little closer to Ally, hearing the older girl was just like her when she was younger and grew out of her insecurities to become a confident, sweet, easy to be around and talk to, fun and friendly girl. Chole wanted to be just like Ally when she grew up and was happy cause Austin and Ally were her new friends; she had grown up friends. Lucky her.

"Come on my little bookworm and shy girl jr. I think the parents want some time alone and I think a dance party is in order curtesy of DJ Moon." Austin whispered into Ally's ear, thrilled that he had found out a little more about what the woman he loves was like as a child even though he kind of already knew how shy, lover of books and akward she was around people from their first meeting. The trio quietly left their post of peeking around the corner into the dinning room to evesdrop and returned to Ally's room.

There they boogied, wiggled their butts and danced their hearts out to Ally's playlist of classic and newer Disney songs, Austin alternated between slow dancing all up close in each other's personal space and staring lovingly into each other's eyes with Ally to him swaying from side to side with Dove in his arms with Ally looking at the two of them with love in her eyes.

"Mommy, can we come back tommarrow? I want to play with Ally and Austin some more, they are so much fun and they are my new friends. Please if we come back, you and Mr Lester can be all gooey again. Please mommy?" Dove clung onto her mom's legs and looked up at her pleadingly, she had never had so much fun with other people before now and she never wanted it to stop. And she would pull out the big guns if she had to get her way.

"Well I was going to ask if there was any chance that you would consider seeing me again after tonight but I guess your daughter asked for me. So what do you say Chloe, do you want to see me again?" With a promise of an upcoming date next weekend and a bone crushing hug for both Austin and Ally, Dove and Chloe left. _Hmm music may be my dream but matchmaking has just become my new hobby. Darn I am good; now who to matchmake next?_


End file.
